


There's a Thin Line Between Love and Hate

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have hated each other all their lives. Until they start sleeping together. [reposted]</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Thin Line Between Love and Hate

"This is ridiculous," Jared exclaims, jiggling the doorknob. The door doesn't budge, though, and he hears Jensen sigh loudly from across the tiny room.

"The door didn't open the first twenty times you tried," Jensen says, sounding almost bored.

"Don't you care that we're locked in here?" Jared asks, and glares at Jensen. "Dude, two of our best friends just got married and instead of being out there and celebrating with them, we're locked in a fucking shed. How can you stay so calm?"

"You're just upset you're missing the cake getting cut," Jensen replies, rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm upset that I'm missing my best friends' reception," Jared shoots back, his voice steadily rising.

"Yelling won't make a difference. Neither will pulling at that stupid door every few seconds," Jensen says.

"Well, at least I'm doing something!"

"Jared," Jensen says, jaw clenched. "Look, this shed is on the other side of the backyard, most guests are well on their way to drunk, _and_ there's loud music playing. Making a ruckus isn't going to get us out of here any faster."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Jared asks snarkily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We wait. Sooner or later someone is gonna come looking for us," Jensen says with a shrug.

"Great," Jared mutters. "Being locked in a tiny shed with you. That's exactly how I wanted this day to go."

"Well, I can't say I'm exactly delighted by your company either," Jensen replies snarkily. "You're the last person I would want to be in here with, believe me."

"You know, I never did anything to you," Jared explodes. "So could you stop being a fucking dick to me for just one damn second?"

"And I did something to you?" 

"You know damn well I wanted to play the tin-man and you stole that role from me!" Jared says.

Jensen huffs out a breath incredulously. "We were ten, for Christ's sake! And I didn't steal that stupid role from you; I never even said I wanted it," he says, his voice loud and upset. "Mr. Singer offered it to me and you told me you didn't care and then you stopped speaking to me. And you stole my goddamn cookie from me the next day during lunch break and made me cry, you fucking asshole!"

Jared just stands there, watching Jensen. His face is red and his hands are curled into fists, and Jared can't help it. A snort escapes him, followed by another, and then he's almost doubled over he's laughing so hard.

"It's not funny," Jensen mutters.

Jared leans against one of the shelves stacked with garden tools and wipes his eyes. "It kinda really is," he says between giggles. "You've been hating me for the past eighteen years because I stole your cookie."

"And you've been hating me for the past eighteen years because I got a role in a stupid play for kids that you wanted," Jensen counters, his lips lifting up a little in the way that they always do when Jensen is amused but doesn't want to show it. It used to annoy Jared before today, but now the tiny hint of smile makes him feel oddly fond.

"How'd that even happen?" he muses. "Seriously. How did something so stupid turn into us fighting for almost two decades?"

Jensen shrugs. "We were kids."

"Yeah, well, we stopped being kids a long time ago," Jared says. "Man, we're almost thirty fucking years old."

"Don't remind me," Jensen mutters. He loosens his tie and leans against the wall behind him, sliding down until he's sitting on the ground.

Jared contemplates him for a moment before going to join him on the floor. 

"Don't think either of us would fit through that window, huh?" he asks, waving his hand at the tiny window a good five feet above the ground, which is letting in a few rays of sunlight.

Jensen snorts. "You wouldn't have fit through that as a toddler, Padalecki."

"You're just jealous cause I have awesome genes and didn't stop growing at the age of, what, five?"

"I'm 6'1, asshole," Jensen says. "That's tall. You're the abnormal one, Hagrid."

"Harry Potter reference," Jared says. "I'm impressed."

"I'm not stupid, you know."

Jared knocks his knee against Jensen's. "I know. I went to school with you. And college," he says. "Funny how we've always ended up in the same places even though we couldn't stand each other."

Jensen hums under his breath. "We would have lost sight of each other ages ago if we didn't have the same friends," he says. "Which really kinda sucked. You have no idea how bad I wished I could just avoid you, instead of having to hang out with you all the damn time."

"Don't you think I felt the same way?" Jared asks.

"Guess so," Jensen allows.. 

"And now everyone is out there celebrating a wedding and we're stuck in here together," Jared says mournfully. "This sucks."

"Yeah," Jensen agrees. "Kinda does."

Jared looks around the shed, but it's mostly just garden tools and a few pieces of old, cast-off furniture. He can't even see the pool float Jensen came in here looking for – and he feels a little guilty thinking about how he'd followed Jensen in hopes of snagging it first, just to spite Jensen. He probably deserved to be locked in the shed for being such a dick.

He sighs.

"There's nothing in here to help pass the time," he says. He pats down the pockets off his suit, pulling out a wrapped chewing gum, a couple of dollar bills, and a tissue, and drops it all onto the ground. "I wish I had my pocket knife on me."

"To kill me?" Jensen asks.

Jared laughs. "Maybe," he says. "What d'you got?"

Jensen empties the pockets of his dress pants, dropping a condom and a small pack of lube on top of Jared's things.

"Uh," Jared says, glancing sideways at Jensen. "You were hoping to get lucky at Danneel's and Misha's wedding?"

Jensen laughs. "Yeah," he admits, then smirks. "I thought one of Danneel's cousins was interested. At least, he seemed pretty into me the last few days."

"But?" Jared asks.

Jensen grimaces. "Danneel pulled me aside earlier to tell me Marcus actually has a girlfriend. Been together since high school," he says. "Apparently Danneel has mentioned me a few times here and there at family gatherings, and when he realized who I was he thought it would be fun to see if he could get the gay guy to fall for him or some shit like that."

"What a dick," Jared says, frowning, but Jensen doesn't look too upset.

"I wasn't really that interested in him anyway," he says. "Just been a while since I got laid. And two of my best friends tying the knot isn't exactly making me feel better about still being single either, so..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Jared says with a groan. 

Jensen laughs. "God, I remember your last boyfriend. When was that? Some time last year?" he asks, and Jared nods.

"Corey."

"Right. Corey," Jensen says with a smirk. "That guy was weird."

"The guy thought we were weird. He said I had a dysfunctional group of friends," Jared replies. "At least I had friends, unlike him."

"You've never been good at picking boyfriends," Jensen says.

"Yeah, well, more than a couple of guys lost interest in me when I introduced them to all of you and they found out you were playing for our team," Jared points out. "You're kinda a walking cockblock."

Jensen laughs. "Sorry?" he says. "If it makes you feel any better – you remember Thomas?"

The name sounds familiar, and Jared cocks his head to the side thoughtfully. "Blond, tall guy you were dating our senior year in college?"

"Yeah. He spent weeks trying to talk me into asking you if you wanted to have a threesome with us," Jensen says. 

"Really?" Jared asks, eyes widening as he looks at Jensen.

"Yeah. He was really into you, man. And into you and me together," Jensen says. 

"Would you have—I mean, if we'd been friends, would you have considered it?" Jared asks.

Jensen raises one eyebrow, his head turned towards Jared. "Back then, maybe," he says.

"Back then?"

Jensen shrugs, turning his head so he's facing forward again. Both of their legs are sprawled out in front of them and their shoulders are almost brushing together. "It was college. I was a little bit more experimental than I am now, and I probably would have gone for a threesome if I'd been into both guys," he says. "And if I hadn't hated your guts, yeah, sure. You're hot, man."

Jared ducks his head, feeling his cheeks heat up. "Thanks, I guess," he says. 

"Would you?" Jensen asks. "Have wanted to have sex with me?"

Jared rolls his lower lip between his teeth. "Sure," he says, and pauses. "Probably not with a third guy there with us though." 

"Oh."

"Yeah," Jared says with an uncomfortable chuckle.

"Jared," Jensen murmurs, and he looks torn. His hand comes up, stopping inches away from Jared's face. Jared holds still, waiting. Two fingers brush against Jared's jaw, turning his face towards Jensen's with light pressure, and then Jensen kisses him. It's slow and open-mouthed, tongues sliding together. The angle is a little awkward and Jared groans in appreciation when Jensen shifts, his hands on Jared's shoulders as he swings one leg over Jared's lap. The kiss deepens and Jensen's fingers deftly undo Jared's tie before fumbling with the top buttons of Jared's dress-shirt.

"Jared," Jensen mumbles against his lips again.

"What?" Jared asks, flushed and a little breathless.

Jensen pulls away, biting down on his bottom lip. "I have a feeling nobody's missing us. We might be in here for a while longer," he says.

"Yeah. So?" Jared asks, straining forward in an attempt to catch Jensen's lips in another kiss.

"I know something we could do to pass the time," Jensen says, glancing at the ground. Jared's eyes follow his, finding the small heap of their belongings, the condom sitting on top.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Jared says, pulling Jensen back in by the lapels of his suit jacket.

+

Jensen is hot and tight around him, his fingers digging into Jared's shoulders as he moves up and down in Jared's lap.

"Fuck, Jensen," Jared groans, rocking his hips up as best as he can. It draws tiny, needy whimpers from Jensen that make Jared's head spin.

Jared wishes he could stay buried inside Jensen forever, because this has to be, hands-down, the most perfect feeling in the world.

He grabs Jensen's ass with both hands, lifting him up and down on his cock in the same rhythm as Jensen's movement. One of his fingers slips between Jensen's ass cheeks, and he traces the tip around Jensen's hole. Jensen gasps. Jared feels how stretched Jensen is around him, how his cock slides in and out.

"Jared," Jensen moans brokenly, and it makes heat pool in Jared's stomach.

Jensen is disheveled and flushed, and he looks so damn amazing sprawled over Jared's lap, wearing nothing but his white dress shirt and tie, both undone and falling open over his chest. It's a stark contrast to Jared himself, who's mostly dressed except for his jacket, his pants open and pushed down past his balls.

"You're so gorgeous," Jared murmurs, leaning in to suck on Jensen's collarbone. He tightens his grip on Jensen and snaps his hips up hard, moaning at how deep he is inside Jensen, at how good it feels.

Jensen lets out a stuttered whine and comes. His muscles contract around Jared, and it doesn't take more than a handful of quick, shallow thrusts before Jared follows.

+

When they finally get out of the shed, a couple of hours have passed. Some guy who Jared thinks is one of Misha's relatives and a girlfriend stumble into the shed, kissing and groping, apparently looking for a place to get some alone time.

Jensen coughs after sharing an amused smile with Jared.

"Oh," the girl says, flushing when she sees them. "Sorry. We, uh..."

"It's okay," Jensen says. "You can have the shed. We'll gladly leave."

Jared runs a hand through his hair and offers the couple an awkward smile. "The door doesn't open from the inside, just so you know," he says, and then follows Jensen outside.

He breathes in the clean, cool air and tilts his head up towards the sky.

"Freedom," he says.

"Wasn't that bad, was it?" Jensen asks, smoothing out his jacket.

Jared smiles at him. "Not bad at all," he says with a wink. "Still. I wouldn't have wanted to be locked in there for the rest of the night."

"True," Jensen agrees, glancing around. It's dusk already, and while there are still some couples dancing on the makeshift dancefloor in the middle of the backyard, the party seems to be dwindling down already.

"Looks like we missed most of it," Jared says.

"Yeah," Jensen says. "Maybe there's still some cake left though."

"God, I hope so," Jared groans, then stops. "Hey. What are we gonna tell everyone else?"

Jensen bites down on his lip, looking up at him. "Can we not...I don't know...not spread around that you fucked me in a garden shed at Danneel's and Misha's wedding?"

"Sure. Yeah. I wasn't planning on telling everyone about that," Jared replies quickly "Just...they're gonna wonder what happened if we're suddenly friends or something after eighteen years of snarking at each other."

"Maybe. Maybe we don't have to tell them about any of this yet," Jensen says, and he sounds a little hopeful. "To be honest, this was kinda surprising."

He rubs the side of his throat and Jared thinks it's adorable how nervous Jensen looks.

"It was," he agrees. "So. We pretend nothing has changed?"

"Until we figure out what _has_ changed," Jensen says. "If you're okay with that?"

"Sure. In fact, it could be fun," Jared says. He grins and nods at the porch. "How about you go join everyone first and I'll follow in a bit?"

Jensen nods. "Sounds good," he says. "And hey. Maybe after the party you wanna come back to my place?"

Jared grins. "I'd love to.".

+

Jared never thought Jensen Ackles would be able to make him smile, unless it was some sort of twisted malicious glee like that time when Jensen faceplanted in front of an entire lecture hall their freshman year at UT.

But sitting at work on Monday morning, still tired from not getting nearly enough sleep the entire weekend, Jared has to smile when his phone chirps with a text from Jensen.

' _Really enjoyed the last couple of days with you. Wanna grab a drink with me tonight? JA_ '

Jared is pretty sure there aren't supposed to be butterflies in his stomach when this thing between them has been going on for less than two days - at least not when it's _Jensen_ , of all people - but there are and it's really kind of amazing.

He spent eighteen years resenting Jensen, snarking at him and about him, and a few hours of being locked in a shed together – and ridiculously awesome sex – has changed everything.

' _Definitely :) JP_ ', he texts back. 

"You okay?" his assistant Mary asks, giving him a puzzled look. "Your grin is kinda scary, this early in the morning."

"I'm not paying you for being mouthy," Jared returns teasingly.

"You're not paying me," Mary points out. "The company is."

"Don't argue with your boss, Mary. Those things can get you fired," Jared calls out over his shoulder, walking into his office. He ignores her snort.

+

"You want extra cheese on your--" Jensen starts, but stops when Jared's phone starts ringing.

"Danneel," Jared says, glancing at the caller ID. He put a finger to his lips and smiles at Jensen before picking up.

"Hey, Danni," he says cheerfully. "Back from the honeymoon?"

"Jared," Danneel says, sounding just as happy. "Yup, we're back. Safe and sound and already missing the beach and the sun."

"There's sun here," Jared points out. 

"It's not the same," Danneel says. "Anyway, we were wondering if you all wanted to get together at our place tonight? Misha and I have ten days of gossip to catch up on and we have tons of photos from the honeymoon."

"Sure, I'm in," Jared says. "But no pictures that aren't PG rated, please."

Danneel laughs. "Deal," she says. "Everyone else is coming around eight, if that works for you?"

"Works perfectly."

"Great. Now I just need to reach Jensen. Seems he's not at home and he's not picking up his cell either," Danneel says with sigh.

"Jensen?" Jared repeats, and Jensen's head snaps up, their gaze meeting.

"Yeah. That tall, good-looking guy you can't stand. Remember?" Danneel says.

"Right. Well, as far as I'm concerned I'm more than happy if he doesn't come tonight," Jared tells her quickly.

Danneel groans. "Will you two ever stop?" she asks.

Jared snorts. "See you later?"

"Yeah, later," Danneel says and hangs up.

Jensen smiles and steps closer, winding his arms around Jared's waist. "So. You don't want me to come tonight?" he asks teasingly, raising both eyebrows.

Jared laughs. "Oh, I want you to come," he murmurs. "Just couldn't tell Danneel that, could I?"

"Maybe not," Jensen says. "So, we're meeting everyone tonight?"

"Yeah. Danneel's and Misha's place," Jared says. "She's been trying to call you."

"I think my cell's in your bedroom," Jensen says. He tilts his head up a little further and grins. "So, since there'll probably be plenty of food there, we can skip dinner and find something else to do."

"Guess so," Jared agrees, dipping down to kiss Jensen. His arms slide around Jensen, hands grabbing his thighs just where they meet the swell of Jensen's ass and he lifts him up.

Jensen yelps against Jared's lips, but doesn't put up any struggle. Once Jared has put him down on the counter, he wraps his legs around Jared's waist and kisses him back with all he's got.

+

"There's Gen," Jensen hisses. His hand tightens his hold on Jared's almost to the point of it being painful and Jared finds himself being dragged into an alley with a sharp tug.

"Did she see us?" Jared asks. Jensen has him backed up against the wall, their bodies pressed together, and Jared turns his head to watch people pass on the busy sidewalk. Nobody seems to notice them in the dim light of the ally.

"Don't think so," Jensen says. He hides his face in Jared's neck, muffling a laugh.

Jared grins. "I think we're having way too much fun with this."

"Probably," Jensen agrees. He tips his head back and smiles at Jared. "But it kinda adds a thrill to the whole dating thing."

 _Dating_ , Jared repeats in his head. He still can't wrap his mind around the whole thing. The sex, sure – after hooking up in the shed, Jared wasn't surprised that they were both up for repeat performances, because it had been incredible. But the fact that what they have is based on more than sex still astonishes him. It's odd to realize that he and Jensen actually get on well. Jensen is surprisingly easy to talk to, to hang out with and do things that don't involve sex. 

Out of all the guys Jared has dated, Jensen is the first one he feels like he actually clicks with and as odd as that is, it's awesome. 

Less awesome is that they'll have a lot of explaining to do eventually, and Jared really isn't looking forward to that.

"They're going to kill us once the others find out we've been hiding this from them though," Jared replies, tapping one finger against Jensen's cheek. Jensen scrunches up his nose in return.

"Maybe. But I think they'll probably understand why we did it eventually. It's...confusing," he admits.

"Being with me?"

"Going from hating you to dating with you," Jensen says.

Jared shrugs. "I think it's a lot less confusing than I thought it would be," he admits, and Jensen smiles.

"This is real, right?" he asks. "You and me?"

"Feels damn real to me, baby," Jared murmurs and ducks his head to kiss Jensen.

"Yeah," Jensen whispers against his lips.

+

"Okay, pick a hand," Jensen says, smiling down at Jared, his hands hidden behind his back.

Jared's still buried under the sheets, and Jensen is sitting on top, straddling him. He's wearing nothing but a black pair of boxer-briefs and one of Jared's button-down shirts. It's undone, revealing Jensen's chest, and the sleeves are rolled up because the shirt is too big on Jensen. A pair of glasses are perched on his nose, his hair is soft and disheveled and there's a crease from the pillow on his cheek. Jared kind wants to pull him down and cover him in kisses.

"Left," Jared says.

Jensen frowns at him and shakes his head a little.

Jared snorts. "Okay, right," he corrects.

Jensen's expression brightens, and he pulls his hands forward. "Ta-da," he says, holding out two tickets.

"What's that?" Jared says.

"They came in the mail this morning," Jensen explains, and Jared takes the tickets from him.

" _The Wizard of Oz_ ," he reads out. "Are you making fun of me?"

Jensen's cheeks color a little, but the wide smile remains on his face. "I thought it would be nice," he admits. "I saw in the local paper that the theater is performing the play and I thought it was kinda fitting?"

"Because that's what fucked up our friendship?"

"Yeah. I thought if we went to see the play it together it would be kinda, I guess, symbolic. Like, a clean slate. We're starting over and putting everything that happened the last eighteen years behind us," Jensen explains, and Jared can hear some nervousness creeping into Jensen's voice. "So, you wanna go?

"You're ridiculous," Jared murmurs with a smile. He rests his hands on Jensen's thighs and tugs. 

"Is that a yes?" Jensen asks, propping himself up on his hands and peering down at Jared.

"Yeah, it's yes," Jared says. "Now, for the love of god, will you please kiss me already?"

"Gladly," Jensen says, and when he brushes their lips together Jared can feel his smile.

+

Jared has Jensen backed up against the side of the pool, his hands grasping the ledge of it behind Jensen.

"What're you gonna to do me now, Padalecki?" Jensen asks.

"Got a few idea," Jared says. He leans in, runs his tongue over the shell of Jensen's ear. "Could fuck you right here, in the pool."

"Could you?" Jensen says around a moan. His hands come to rest on Jared's shoulders and he wraps his legs around Jared's hips.

Jared rocks against him, feet treading water. "I could. Just like this. Or I could turn around, pull your trunks down just enough to slide in."

"Fuck, Jay," Jensen groans, his head falling back.

Jared dips his head down and runs his tongue up Jensen's exposed throat, collecting tiny droplets of water.

He lets go of the ledge with one hand and slides it between their bodies, cupping Jensen's cock through the wet fabric of his trunks. Jensen sucks in a breath and his hands fumble to pull Jared up and into a kiss.

Jared can feel Jensen's cock filling rapidly, hardening in his hand as he palms it, their lips sliding together wetly, frantically.

"Oh holy shit," a female voice screeches.

Jared startles so much he loses his grasp on the ledge and they nearly sink under water before his fingers can find purchase again.

Genevieve, Danneel, and Misha are standing a few feet away, on the porch of Jared's house, all of them wearing similar expressions of shock.

"Uh. How'd you guys get in here?" Jared asks.

"I have a key," Genevieve says, holding it up as if to prove it.

"Right," Jared says. "Um, hi?"

"What the fuck is going on here?" Danneel asks. "Why are you two--"

She waves her hand at them.

Jensen groans so low, Jared is sure he's the only one who can hear him. 

"Well, when two people really like each other," Jensen starts with a smug expression, "they fuck."

"Jensen," Jared warns, but he feels himself relax when Jensen meets his gaze and his hand strokes down Jared's side underwater.

"You two are fucking?" Genevieve asks, the same time Misha says, "How long has this been going on?"

"Yes, and since the wedding," Jared answers with a sigh. He pulls away from Jensen and heaves himself out of water.

"Our wedding?" Danneel asks.

Jared rolls his eyes. "Was there any other wedding recently?" he asks. He grabs a towel and pats himself dry quickly.

"I think I need to sit down. And then I need to hear all the details," Danneel says. " _And then_ I might have to punch both of you for keeping this a secret."

Jared sighs again. "Fine. Let's go sit down," he says, glancing at Jensen who has both arms resting on the ledge of the pool, watching them. "You coming out or you need a minute?"

Jensen snorts. "Oh, please. Danneel's screeching took care of the problem."

Jared chuckles. He watches Jensen get out of the water and grab the second towel, wrapping it around his waist.

"I'm going to get drinks," Jensen offers as he trails after Jared to where the others are ..

"We'll wait for you to come back," Jared says sweetly, giving Jensen a pointed look to let him know he's not going to face their friends while Jensen hides out in the house.

"You really suck," Jensen mutters under his breath as he goes inside.

Jared wraps the damp towel around his waist before sitting down at the table with the others.

"I can't believe you two are sleeping together," Genevieve says, hitting Jared's arm once she's sitting. "What happened to hating each other? Seriously. You know how hard it was to be friends with both of you all these years and now suddenly you decide to jump into bed together?"

"It wasn't like we planned this," Jared argues. "It just—happened."

He turns his head towards the house, peering in to see if Jensen returning with drinks. He sighs in relief when Jensen comes into view, holding five bottles of beer in his hand.

The second Jensen is outside, the beers handed out, Danneel pounces. "Okay. Details. All of them. Now."

Jensen sinks onto a chair. "Not much to tell. We got locked in the shed in your backyard during the wedding reception. One thing let to another. Here we are," he says.

Danneel glares at him. "Oh no. I said details, Ackles."

"She did," Misha agrees with a nod.

Jared sighs. "We talked things out since it wasn't like we had anywhere to go, what with being locked up," he says. "Well, more like we fought, realized we were being ridiculous, and _then_ we talked."

"And how did you go from talking to fucking?" Genevieve inquires with a sharply raised eyebrow.

"We were locked in for a while," Jensen says with a shrug. "We were bored. I had a condom on me. Use your imagination."

"You had sex at my wedding?" Danneel asks. "Like, actually _at_ my wedding?"

"Danneel," Jared says with a sigh.

"Jared missed the cake getting cut. He was heartbroken," Jensen interjects. "It was a really tragic, traumatizing experience for him and I had to help him."

Jared can't bite back the snicker, and Danneel glares at both of them.

"Honey, does it really matter?" Misha asks. 

Danneel deflates. "Fine. Okay," she says. "But why the hell couldn't you tell us? I mean, it's been over two months."

"Because," Jensen says, and he leans forward, resting his elbows on the table. "We love you guys, we really do. But this is between Jared and I, and we needed to figure this out on our own first. We were both kinda taken by surprise, too, to put it mildly."

"I can't believe this," Genevieve says, shaking her head. "All these years of you two being down each other's throats and all it took was being locked in a small room together to make up?"

"Down each other's throats," Jared repeats, because he can't help himself and when he looks at Jensen he finds him hiding his mouth behind his hand, head ducked down, and shoulder shaking.

"Oh, ha ha. Really mature," Genevieve says.

"So now what?" Danneel interjects. "I mean, are you together? Friends with benefits?"

Jensen sobers up and he takes another swing from his beer. "We made up, we put all the crap of the previous years behind us, and well, giving this is a shot," he says, glancing at Jared.

Jared leans in and kisses him quickly. "And it's going pretty well so far," he adds.

" _Really_ pretty damn well," Jensen corrects with a smile.

+

"So," Jared starts, clearing up the table after the others have left. " _Really_ pretty damn well, huh?"

Jensen picks up a few empty bottles and shrugs. "I'd say so," he says. "I can't even remember why I hated you, to be honest. Seems pretty impossible not to feel exactly the opposite way about you, actually."

Jared looks at him, moving closer until he has Jensen backed up against the table. "Yeah. Same here," he agrees and leans in to kiss Jensen. 

He doesn't care when a couple of bottles clatter to the ground and there's the sound of glass breaking, because he's pretty damn sure Jensen just told him he loves him.


End file.
